


A Rather Small Event

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Series: A Rather Small Event [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M, This Is Why Virusap Barely Loves Me, Wedding, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: For such an occasion, they had chosen to make it a rather small event.





	A Rather Small Event

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me on the hellsite!

The low rumble of the car’s engine lulled Alexander into a slow train of thought, the passing buildings and scenery fading into his mind. He was going to see Lafayette later, and as he fidgeted with his engagement ring, he knew that today was going to mark an enormous change in his life. The stiff suit and tie Hercules had forced him to wear was much more somber than he would have liked, but it didn’t concern him much, what with the main event of today overtaking the parts of his brain that hadn’t been tucked away as to focus on today.

As they passed a park, a particular memory fell into his head. That was the park where Lafayette had taken him on their first date. Alexander had spilled his coffee on the frenchman, and asked what he could do to make it up. Lafayette had jokingly suggested a date, and Alexander had jokingly agreed.

The summer air had been fresh that afternoon, soft winds blowing through their hair as they laughed at each other’s fake over-romanticized flirting. They had joked and Lafayette had teasingly held out his arm with a pen, joking that the only way to get a cute man’s phone number was to have it written on his arm. Alexander had taken the pen despite Lafayette’s giggles and scrawled down his phone number in the glittery ink.

‘Why do you even have a glitter pen?’ He’d asked teasingly, handing it back to Lafayette once he’d written his phone number down on the other man’s dark skin. Lafayette had simply laughed and told him that a good magician must keep some secrets to himself and blown Alexander a kiss before running off.

“You okay, Alex? You seem a little nervous.” John asked, interrupting Alexander’s thoughts with his uneven voice.

“Aren’t I allowed to be nervous?” He’d replied, smiling weakly at John. He was glad that John had offered to drive him to their destination- he didn’t think that he would be able to drive there alone, with all that was on his mind.

“I know, I just don’t want you to do anything stupid, Alex.” John told him, eyes focused on the road.

“I always do stupid shit. That’s why we’re friends, John. And…I won’t do anything stupid. I really don’t want to mess anything up today of all days. You know that, right?”

“I know, Alex.” John replied quietly, dropping the conversation as quickly as possible. He needed to focus on traffic, which was getting pretty bad- and Alexander didn’t want to be late for this. It was essentially the one day he could not, under any circumstances, be late to, or even miss.

Bright sunlight flooded through the car windows, shining into his eyes as they passed another familiar building- it was the shitty apartment complex Lafayette and Alexander had first lived together in. The landlord had been a dick, and the heating was old, but they’d both been recently starting their careers, and it didn’t matter where they lived at the time, so long as they were together. He supposed that was what gave him the best memories of the place.

Cold winter afternoons spent together watching reruns of 90s sitcoms, warm spring mornings spent in bed together, trying to memorize each curve of each other’s bodies before they had to get dressed. He idly wondered if the shag carpeting was still softer in the spots beneath the windows, which had also been the warmest place in the apartment. If the people living there cleared out the living room to dance together, just like he and Lafayette had.

Perhaps it was for the best if he didn’t know that. Opening the window slightly, he felt the breeze flutter through his hair, soft and feather-light. He closed his eyes briefly, only opening them again when the car stopped at a traffic light. His breathing stopped for a moment as he realized where they were.

The ocean was next to them, trapped below nearly twenty feet of a concrete wall. It was the place Lafayette had proposed to him. Alexander had been staring out at the water, only turning to see Lafayette down on one knee when he felt the silence overtake them. There had been crying, and kissing, and muffled “Yes”s as Lafayette slipped the ring onto his finger and they embraced, the evening sky’s stars not nearly as bright as Lafayette’s eyes.

An ocean became a blur as John passed the sight, not able to look Alexander in the eyes even for a passing moment. This would be a hard day for him, but he would get through it-he had to. He had to be able to watch as it happened, and he had to be able to live with it for the rest of his life. He only hoped that he wouldn’t break down halfway through the ceremony.

The car abruptly stopped, pulling up to the parking lot beside the church. Not many cars were there, as they had decided to make this all a rather small event, despite how large it would impact the lives of those who attended. Stepping out of the car, Alexander twisted the engagement ring on his finger, a nervous habit he’d acquired in the time he and Lafayette had spent as each other’s fiancees.

He smiled slightly at the sight of George Washington, who had been hurrying into the church accompanied by his wife, Martha. John turned to him and placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

“You ready for this?” He asked, voice nearly silent, and not making eye contact.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Alexander replied at a similar volume.

Taking in a deep breath, he stepped into the church, and smiled. It wouldn’t do well to cry, even if that was slightly expected of him. Nodding slightly at John, he entered the main area of the chapel, ignoring the stares of everyone in the room.

Hands at his side, he walked down the rows of pews to the front of the church. Lafayette, was there, seemingly waiting for him.

Alexander smiled weakly at him, feeling a single tear fall down his face as he remembered just how much he loved Lafayette. Lafayette looked peaceful, almost, nearly smiling as well.

He let himself cry a little bit more. After all, the man he loved was at the end of the aisle, yes, but he wasn’t standing there waiting.

 

Lafayette lay in his coffin, silent, with his arms across his chest, protecting the heart that had once loved Alexander.


End file.
